The Sweeter Things In Life
by Pesky Ixy Pesternomi
Summary: Who would know more about the sweeter things in life than Ambrosius Flume, the owner of Honeydukes and chocolatier extraordinare? All shopkeepers have their secrets and you may be surprised to learn what they notice throughout the years.
1. The Confectionist

**Drabble 1/100 for the 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge by dancingwithrainbows on the HPFC Forum.**

**Prompt: Beauty**

**Word Count: 100**

**I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter, and I hope that you all enjoy my drabbles, and perhaps fall a little bit in love with our favorite confectionist. I love to bring life to characters that we forget are there.**

* * *

><p>Ambrosius looked upon the dilapidated little building. It had taken some convincing to get the loan, and he'd spend all summer rebuilding, but finally it was his.<p>

He was eighteen and fresh out of Hogwarts, all of his friends were going on to pursue careers in the Ministry or at St. Mungo's, but he knew what he wanted to do.

They laughed and told him to do something worthwhile, but no.

Ambrosius looked upon his shop, and though he didn't know that it would one day be the largest confectionary in the Wizarding World, he'd never seen something so beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R.<strong>


	2. Sugar Quill

**Drabble 2/100 for the 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less competition by dancingwithrainbows on the HPFC Forum. **

**Prompt: Chocolate**

**Word Count: 96**

* * *

><p>During Honeyduke's first year, Honbria Sweet was sixteen. She would visit the shop on Hogsmeade weekends, bundled up in her Ravenclaw scarf and clutching a book to her chest.<p>

She'd read or work on an essay at one of the small tables he kept in the front corner of the store, and he would offer her small peices of chocolate and conversation.

Upon her fourth visit, he presented her with something new. He said she was his inspiration for the thinly spun sweet, and so she should have the first.

He called it a Sugar Quill.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Kiss

**Drabble 3/100 for the 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less competition by dancingwithrainbows on the HPFC Forum.**

**Prompt: Mistletoe**

**Word Count: 71**

* * *

><p>For the first Christmas, Ambrosius strung enchanted mistletoe throughout his shop. He was promoting his newest sweets. The Sugar Quill had been a huge success, and the students seemed to love the Peppermint Imps, something he had invented just for the holiday.<p>

He almost hadn't strung the mistletoe.

However, when Honbria blushed so prettily while looking up at him from underneath those dark eyelashes, he was so thankful that he had.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	4. Honey

**Drabble 4/100 for the 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less competition by dancingwithrainbows on the HPFC Forum. **

**Prompt: Crush**

**Word Count: 80**

* * *

><p>He spent many late nights thinking of her after that kiss. Imagining what she was doing in the castle, and wondering if she were thinking of him too.<p>

He hadn't once considered that he would ever find anything or anyone to be more passionate about than his love for baking, but that was before Honbria.

He smiled as he dipped a finger into the batter he was mixing - a new honey flavored fudge.

Ambrosius Flume most definitely had a crush.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	5. Christmas Day

**Drabble 5/100 for the 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge by dancingwithrainbows on the HPFC Forum.**

**Prompt: Snapshot**

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

><p>Upon that first Christmas morning, Ambrosius arranged an assortment of treats to be delivered to Honbria, full to the brim with candies and fudge. With it he wrapped a small charm bracelet with a tiny silver quill strung from one of the loops.<p>

He left no signature, knowing it wouldn't be necessary, and sent it with his owl before his nerves could prevent him.

When his owl returned, it was with a framed snapshot of the two. In the photo, their picture selves repeatedly stole glances at one another, Honbria blushing beautifully when she was caught, and Ambrosius grinning bashfully.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	6. To Confess

**Drabble 6/100 for the 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge by dancingwithrainbows on the HPFC Forum.**

**Prompt: Confessions**

**Word Count: 91**

**I just wanted to let you all know, that after a week of waiting, FFN emailed me saying that my request to have 'Ambrosius F.' added to the character list has been approved. I'm just so excited that he's finally got his spot, and this fic will be the first and only Ambrosius fic listed! At least until somebody else decides to play with such a fun character that is.**

* * *

><p>When Honbria returned for the first Hogsmeade trip of the New Year, it was to find a determined Ambrosius awaiting her.<p>

She thought it was ever so sweet how he stumbled around his confession, the tips of his ears turning pink and the way he twiddled his thumbs.

She smiled at him and took his hand. She told him she already knew, and that she felt the same way, then she sat down at her table and pulled out her books.

Just like that, Ambrosius knew he had everything he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	7. The Trouble With Feet

**Drabble 7/100 for the 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge by dancingwithrainbows on the HPFC Forum.**

**Prompt: Dark**

**Word Count: 86**

**I'm getting rather excited now that I have a regular reader or two. Thank you guys so much for the kind words and the encouragement!**

* * *

><p>Ambrosius had always been a bit of a night owl. He tended to work best alone and uninterrupted, so it only made sense that many of his best inventions be made between the hours of midnight and four.<p>

The trouble with this however, was that curiously enough, it always tended to be dark at night, and Ambrosius held in his possession two very oversized left feet, the kind that were excellent for tripping with.

That is precisely the manner in which he found the trap door.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	8. Of All The Dumb Luck

**Drabble 8/100 for the 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge by dancingwithrainbows on the HPFC Forum.**

**Prompt: Fall**

**Word Count: 90**

* * *

><p>Ambrosius couldn't believe the luck that had fallen into his lap. It was with a typically unheard of streak of mischieviousness that his grin spread quickly across his boyish face.<p>

Never while at Hogwarts had he been the type to bend the rules or sneak out of bounds, but when an opportunity such as this presented itself, how could anyone not take advantage of it?

His solitary thought was that here was a way for Honbria and he to be together while she finished her last two years of school.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
